


Captain retriever

by Tako345



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers turns into a golden retriever, Steve Rogers with a Tail
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Captain retriever

01

“不是吧。”

史蒂夫侧躺在实验室的一张诊疗床上，面前是布鲁斯和赵医生，他不确定自己刚才听到的东西是否产生于自己的幻觉，毕竟上一秒他还在对付九头蛇的新式武器，下一秒就回到了整座复仇者大厦中他最讨厌的地方。

“不是吧。”

他低声地重复一遍，好像这就能让某些已经发生的事情消失。

“是的。”赵医生挑了挑眉毛说，“美国队长拥有了一根金色、并且毛绒绒的尾巴。”

他现在决定相信这个荒谬的世界而不是告诉自己正在做梦，因为他在将近一个世纪之前的生物课上就学到了，人类的尾椎是生物进化的证明，而此刻史蒂夫能明显感到他的脑子多了一个可以指挥的部件，就像多了第三条腿一样该死得诡异。

“队长，你现在感觉如何？”

布鲁斯推了推眼镜问，他没有参加此次的作战行动，所以一副在实验室通宵整整三天的模样，但史蒂夫知道他说话的时候一直好奇地盯着自己的屁股…不，盯着他的尾巴看。

“糟透了。”

所以九头蛇的研发人员到底在计划些什么？他本以为这次的新式武器会是复刻版的血清或是某种致命病毒，但目前看来那些金色烟雾的唯一作用就是让他拥有一根金色尾巴。

史蒂夫试着站起来，他身体其余的部分都没有受伤，很好，他感觉神智清醒并且极度恼火，想要炸毁十个九头蛇据点再把自己关进房间直到他的尾椎进化成正常形态。实验室里的另外两人给他让出一条路，他气势汹汹地朝门口走去，一路上那个蓬松的、不受控制的部件接连扫掉了实验台上的好几只烧杯。

上帝。

他真的感觉糟透了。

“看样子情况比想象中好一些。”

显然其余的复仇者们全都挤在走廊里等着看他出糗，一双双兴奋的眼睛就像明亮的探射灯一样迅速地照过来。

“至少你没有长出一对耳朵。”

“牙齿也没有变尖。”

史蒂夫皱紧了眉毛，丝毫没有察觉自己的喉咙里正在发出愤怒的呼呼声。

“…哇…据我所知，寻回犬可是一种性情温顺的动物。”托尼被他龇牙的动作吓地浑身一颤，立刻躲去了克林特身后，“你们觉得呢？”

“拜托你们别来招惹我。”史蒂夫扬起下巴大声警告道，全身肌肉都绷紧了，他需要睡眠。见鬼。而在此之前他无法保证不会有人被他咬伤。

“遵命，队长。”娜塔莎若有所思地微笑着，像个幼儿园教师一样把其余人都赶走，

“别担心，”她一边转身一边朝史蒂夫眨眼，“我们会对巴恩斯保密的。”

*

巴基赶到现场的时候复仇者们已经离开了，只剩下一队特工们在做作战后的例行检查。巴基悄无声息地加入他们，确保没有任何被遗漏的地方。

他在一周前就得知了这次剿灭九头蛇位于俄勒冈州的基地的行动，但当时他还在边境附近对付另一个据点，所以不能像以往那样给予复仇者们帮助——这解释起来可能需要他出版一本名为《前冬日战士究竟如何取得神盾局信任》的个人传记，但简单来说，脱离九头蛇后他做的第一件事就是将皮尔斯和洞察计划背后的秘密告诉弗瑞，那个独眼男实在令人讨厌，不过天空母舰被成功摧毁了，九头蛇的阴谋也没有得逞。

之后的半年里双方一直保持着联络，巴基会提供九头蛇各处基地的相关资料，以便复仇者们安排行动，而作为回馈，弗瑞几次提出要巴基以复仇者的身份加入他们。但他拒绝了，原因很简单，他向来都不喜欢被管束，更不认为那里的人都能接受自己。

好吧，或许巴基只是对现在的生活感到满足，他在纽约拥有一个安全的住所，虽然比起繁华拥挤的曼哈顿，他更愿意住在布鲁克林，但这儿的一切都很好，隔壁热爱烘焙的老太太会时常送给他手工饼干，而楼下那两个蓝眼珠的混血小鬼也很是讨喜，听见他们大声喊‘詹姆斯哥哥’会让巴基不由地露出笑容。

他推开公寓的门，将自己扔进床垫。

距离午饭时间还有一会儿，上周买回的速食面大概过期了，他需要去趟超市，顺便看看有没有合适的日用品正在打折出售。

实际上这间公寓也是由神盾的人替他安置的，他并没往里面放多少家具，其中最昂贵的物品就是这张让人一躺上去就难以起来的床垫，上面堆着他常穿的衣物，他的枪和小刀，还有几只文件夹，外加一台便携电脑。

他仰躺着，伸手拿过一旁的日记本，在新的一页里记下这次的行动细节，可正当他写到最后一行的时候，夹在本子中间的照片和几张剪贴画突然滑了出来，扑簌着落在他的胸口上。

照片里的金发男人穿着夹克和牛仔裤，戴深色墨镜，双手插进上衣口袋，眉头深深皱着。巴基不自觉地用拇指慢慢划过他的侧脸，又在意识到自己的动作时猛地收回了手。

床头的手机嗡嗡振动了两下，他赶紧将照片和剪贴画夹进日记本。

嘿，铁臂。  
希望现在通知你还不算太晚。  
…总之，我们这儿出了一点儿小状况。

通知栏显示着史塔克的私人号码，代表这并不是一次突发任务。巴基坐起身，两分钟后手机继续开始振动。

确切来讲，  
史蒂夫现在需要你。

在第六条短信到来之前巴基已经穿好衣服冲到了门外。

他上周的全部睡眠时间加起来还不到二十小时，腰上的一处枪伤也还未痊愈，但对于他来说这些并不算什么，他必须确保史蒂夫好好的。天啊，他不过是离开了那么一小会儿，只是那么一次没有看住史蒂夫的后背，这倔小子就又把自己弄伤了吗？

他骑上哈雷，连头盔都来不及戴好就拧紧油门朝大厦的方向飞驰而去。

见鬼，假如史蒂夫真的出了什么意外，他不敢保证自己能忍住不把整栋大楼都炸  
平。

*

“体检结果已经出来了，各项生理指标都没有发生显著变化。”赵医生递给史蒂夫一沓厚厚的报告单，“你的身体很健康。”

史蒂夫其实并不想来参加这次的紧急会议，让一大群人聚在一起七嘴八舌地讨论该拿他的尾巴怎么办——那些研究人员的目光让他觉得非常不舒服，令他恍惚间还以为自己回到了刚接受血清注射后的那段日子，他每天都会被送去实验室，那时候人们的眼神也是这样，黏着的、恐惧中带着好奇和戏谑。

“心情不好？”

赵医生离开后娜塔莎走到了他旁边，侧身遮挡住那条因沮丧而整根垂落的金色尾巴，研究员们见状也纷纷低下头，让史蒂夫瞬间松了一口气。

“…谢谢。”

但他还是感觉糟透了。大量睡眠并没有让他烦躁的心情得到一分一毫的改善，今天早晨他碰翻了料理台上的马克杯，又在煎蛋时把酱油错加成醋，而他不打算将尾巴被洗澡水烫到的事情透露给任何人。

“如果你能告诉我这一切都只是个荒谬无比的梦，我会很感激。”史蒂夫用手指穿过自己乱糟糟的头发。

“但这并不是。”娜塔莎残忍地耸了耸肩，又带他走到人们都看不见的角落。“而且弗瑞刚才说想要见你。我替你拒绝了。”

“…弗瑞？”史蒂夫闭上眼疲惫地哼了一声，“…我猜他需要一个解释？”

是的，这次任务本不该失败，他们本应把九头蛇的生化武器收缴回来并确保所有参与研发的科学家们都在神盾局的掌控之下，但用武器袭击他的那个人逃跑了，直至今天都未追查到确切的踪迹。

可在此之前，史蒂夫认为弗瑞也欠他一个合理的解释，虽然巴基在脱离九头蛇之后就一直行踪不定，两人仅有的几次见面也屈指可数——他们的第一次重逢是在天空母舰的甲板上，剧烈的爆炸声中，火焰和巨大的钢筋碎块一起坠落，巴基穿着一身黑色的作战服，深棕长发被冰冷的风吹起来，那对闪烁着火光的绿眼睛像利刃一样将史蒂夫的心脏刺穿了。

**巴基还活着。**

从昏迷转醒后弗瑞把一叠有关冬日战士的资料放在他手中让他保持冷静。

他妈的冷静。

似乎自他来到这个该死的新时代就不断有人叫他保持冷静，但他做不到，光是听到巴基的名字就能让他全身血液都像火烧般立刻沸腾，于是他跟在昔日挚友的后头跑遍了半个世界，试图接近他，试图抓住他的手，可对方就好像一只太容易受惊的猫咪，每当他觉得自己快要追赶上去的时候一切希望就又会落空。

也许你不该把他逼得太紧了。

娜塔莎和山姆都对他说过同样的话。

也许你只是需要再等他一会儿。

史蒂夫只好把全部精力和怒火都发泄在抓捕九头蛇余党这件事，有时候甚至要好几个人拦在他面前才能停止破坏，天知道那些用来制造生化武器的实验基地都被他砸成了什么模样。

然后就在他认为自己即将要失控的那一天，巴基回来了。他并没有真的出现，但史蒂夫能感受到他的目光，知道巴基在守护着他的后背，这种感觉就好像回到了一九四三年，回到了法国、回到了意大利，回到了很久以前那段只属于他们的日子。他和巴基并肩作战，就像梦一样不真实。

之后的每一次行动都是这样，巴基默默地保护着他，又在行动结束后默默地离开。

只除了昨天。

“弗瑞还让我转告你，巴恩斯现在很好，他只是还有别的任务。”娜塔莎知道这个说法不能让史蒂夫满意，但弗瑞也没对她透露更多，“还有，山姆说随时欢迎你去找他。”

史蒂夫的肩膀松弛下来，突然很庆幸自己能收获这么一群愿意站在他身边的朋友，这几乎是除了巴基以外唯一的安慰了。

“…上次我们打赌谁能在一分钟内吃更多的可丽饼。”他低下头笑了笑，回想起山姆大声抱怨的样子。“任何人都不该轻易挑战超级士兵的胃口，就算他是可丽饼最忠实的爱好者。”

两人一同离开了会议室，娜塔莎看着渐渐平静的史蒂夫露出微笑。

“现在看来，也许拥有一根尾巴也并不完全是件坏事。”

“…娜特，拜托——”

“至少我不用花过多时间去猜测你面无表情的时候心里究竟在想些什么。”

她没有特地指明，但刚才开会时史蒂夫的金色尾巴一直不安地左右晃动，像是在赶走一群并不存在的恼人的虫子，而且一旦有研究员试图向他靠近，在浑身紧绷的同时他的尾巴也会戒备地高高扬起来，而此刻它只是随着史蒂夫走路的频率轻微摇晃，尽管男人皱起的眉毛并未彻底放松。

“这玩意儿根本、不受我的控制。”

史蒂夫气恼地说，尾巴也随之重重地甩了一下。

“所以绝不能让巴基知道。”

“嗯哼。”

“…等等…娜特。”然而走到半路他却突然停下了脚步，“老天，你们已经告诉他了，对不对？”

娜塔莎随着他的视线看向走廊的落地窗，发现大厦门前，骑着哈雷的巴基正被一群特工们团团围住。

“糟透了。”史蒂夫低声喃喃着，立刻向电梯跑去。

*

尽管史塔克已经提前告诉了他这个所谓的‘小状况’究竟是什么，但亲眼见到多了一根尾巴的史蒂夫还是让巴基怔愣了两秒。

围在他身边的特工们都四散开。弗瑞向他伸出一只手。他并不打算握。

“让我见史蒂夫。”

“不是现在。”

他和急忙赶来的史蒂夫只相隔了短短十米的距离，而弗瑞拦在两人之间，摆出一副该死的‘就算是美国队长也要听从我’的表情，让巴基想朝他那只完好的眼睛狠狠揍一拳。

他们僵持了近半分钟，然后此起彼伏的手枪上膛的声音再次将他包围，史蒂夫看上去愤怒地像要冲过来把他周围的所有人都揍趴下，但娜塔莎及时按住了他的两只拳头。

“我答应你的条件。所有条件。”巴基深深地吸了一口气，将腰带里的枪和小刀全都抽出来，一个接一个地丢到地上。“这样足够吗？”

看样子给他发短信的也并不是史塔克。

真他妈见鬼。

“当然。”弗瑞扬起下巴，志在必得的模样让史蒂夫和巴基都拧紧了眉毛。“等签完字以后你们就可以见面。”

*

他被带到了顶层弗瑞的办公室。

那张见过许多次的协议又摆在了他面前。

其实巴基知道这件事迟早都会发生的，不过是今天或明天的区别而已，但他本以为能够等到自己回想起更多、也不再被过往的罪恶每日折磨到无法入睡，到那时他会主动在这张协议里按下手印，而不是被一个无耻的把戏骗来。

史蒂夫就在门外等着他出去。玻璃门是磨砂的，他可以隐约看到史蒂夫的影子，还有那根毛绒绒的、不停乱晃的尾巴，而且得益于被强化过的听觉，巴基甚至能听到  
史蒂夫正在发出焦急的呜呜声。

“我们已经在大厦里给你安排了房间，会比你现在的公寓好很多。”

巴基气愤地瞪了弗瑞一眼，无视他的提议直接走出了门。

02

“或许你想要、进来坐一会儿吗？…”

史蒂夫站在巴基身边无措地说，每个毛孔都散发出紧张和不安。

离开弗瑞的办公室后巴基被送到了大厦的生活区，显然复仇者们都住在这个楼层，那个带他过来的特工指了指走廊尽头的空房，告诉他这就是他以后的新住所——两百平米的超大空间，附带三个阳台，和一整面正对着中央公园的落地窗。哈。

一路上史蒂夫都紧紧跟在他们身后，他还看见了史塔克和班纳、还有巴顿，三个人从吧台后面好奇地探出脑袋就像一群鼹鼠。

实际上协议里并没有要求他必须要和其余复仇者们住在一块儿，但是比起到处都布满摄像头的公寓，搬到大厦里来也只是将监控他的方式换了一下，巴基暂时还无法决定哪个更让他觉得不舒服。

“…巴克？”

他思考时的冰冷表情一定是吓到史蒂夫了，因为男人的喉咙里又开始发出急切的呜呜声。

“这是你的房间？”

史蒂夫点了点头，又小心替他推开门，在两人目光相遇的时候那只金色尾巴渴求地摆了摆。

“不过在此之前你是不是应该先告诉我，这条尾巴到底是怎么回事？”

史蒂夫的身体瞬间僵住了，他慌乱地想要用两只手遮住自己蓬松的大尾巴，又在巴基的注视中慢慢将手收回了身侧。

“…我们还没有破译出九头蛇的研究文件…但我没事，真的。不用担心。”

“真的？”巴基的心脏突然用力地拧了一下，一股熟悉的酸涩感从胸膛里弥散开。

这混蛋竟然还和以前一样，不管是鼻梁被人打断了，又或者因为高烧而时醒时睡，都只会嘴硬地宣称自己没事，叫巴基不要为他担心。他用视线划过史蒂夫的全身，确定在他视野范围内没有任何伤口，心中的忧虑才终于松下了一点。

“要是疼的话，一定告诉我。”

史蒂夫看着他缓慢地眨眨眼，张开嘴似乎想要对他说些什么，但最终只是避开他的目光揉了揉眼角，“嗯。”巴基感到自己的手腕被轻轻捏住，“进来坐会儿吧。”

史蒂夫的房间就在他的隔壁，巴基一进门就看见了墙上挂着的几幅水彩画。以前他们没有多余的零用钱用来买颜料，所以史蒂夫的速写本里只有炭笔的黑白色和灰，每当他们外出经过文具店的时候，巴基都能注意到金发男孩儿渴望的神情，可对方总会在他开口询问前就自嘲地说，没关系，反正我连红色和绿色都分不清楚。

而巴基当然知道史蒂夫的速写本里画的都是谁，也记得史蒂夫曾在军营里捏着他的手掌，像个孩子似的使劲瞧他的脸。“我的色盲症也被血清治好了，天啊巴克，你  
的眼睛比我想象中还美。”

此刻他被拉到沙发前坐下，身体陷入一片柔软，正午的灿烂阳光透过窗户将他温暖地包裹着，史蒂夫为他接来了水，又问他想不想吃点什么。

巴基看向厨房，注意到料理台上有一只被打翻的杯子，水槽里的脏盘也没来得及清洗，史蒂夫赶紧挡在他面前红着脸咳嗽两声，片刻后又摇晃着尾巴露出一个腼腆的笑容。“前些天我试着烤了些饼干，里面夹了蔓越莓和坚果，要不要尝尝？”

他这才想起自己连午饭都没吃，便乖顺地点头，于是那根金色尾巴摇得更欢了。

史蒂夫转身离开后巴基埋下脸对自己笑了笑，这半年间他的记忆其实已经恢复了许多，当史蒂夫提起蔓越莓他的脑海里就立刻浮现出莎拉忙碌的身影，那些晒干的红色果子吃在嘴里并不太甜，但只要经过了莎拉的双手，被混进巧克力或者黄油饼干，就有了浓郁酸甜的味道，陪伴他和史蒂夫度过每个令人昏昏欲睡的闷热夏季。

在他愣神期间史蒂夫已把装满饼干的玻璃罐子放在了茶几上，蹲在沙发前用那双蓝眼睛期待地看着他。巴基从罐子里拿出一小块，发觉饼干都被做成了猫咪的样子，尖尖的耳朵抵在手心，有些痒。

史蒂夫的脸颊又浮起一片红色，高兴地捧着罐子坐到他身边，虽然两人的身体之间空出了一小段距离，巴基却能感受到他的体温。

仔细算来，这还是他们在分别七十年后的第一次对话。

之前的几次见面无一例外都以史蒂夫大喊他的名字开始，又以巴基的落荒而逃结束。他知道自己的逃避会伤害到对方，但那时他才刚脱离九头蛇不久，脑袋还很混乱，而逃跑是他能做出的最好的决定。

饼干很甜，夹杂了蔓越莓的酸味，史蒂夫又往他手里放了两块，扬起嘴唇向他微笑，闪耀的蓝眼珠目不转睛地盯着他，好像生怕自己只要一不留神他就会消失。

那种苦涩的感觉又涌上了心头。

以前巴基才是两人之中更主动的那一个，他们初次见面时史蒂夫为了甩掉他整整跑过了六个街区，直到险些哮喘发作才允许他把手放在自己的肩膀，那时的史蒂夫就像只孤独又不安分的刺猬，而同龄人中只有巴基愿意接近他，会趁周末带他去公园里写生，或是偷偷攒好钱拉着他去买街头小餐车的汽水和甜筒，可现在一切都变了，他不再是从前那个开朗爱笑的男孩儿，身上还背负着数不清黑暗和罪恶，这样的人又会有谁愿意靠近呢？

“如果你不介意的话，巴基，这几天可以先和我一起住。”

他们很快就吃掉了大半罐的饼干，史蒂夫看着他小声说，好像他们在分享一个很重要的秘密，“我们可以把被子铺在客厅，再拿许多枕头，就像小时候。”他咬了咬嘴唇，金色睫毛在阳光下扇了扇，“…可以吗？”

他本想对史蒂夫说，我只是担心你受伤才来的，现在我要回去了，但话到嘴边又被他咽了下去，就像吞下一块到处都是棱角的石头，难受得要命。

“…我…”

史蒂夫的身体靠向他，伴随着衣料摩擦的窸簌声，近一点，再近一点，直至他们的大腿和肩膀互相紧贴，直至他冰凉的金属臂触碰到了一片温暖。

巴基的喉咙滚动几下，双眼像进了沙子似的发疼。史蒂夫的尾巴在身后欢快地摇动起来，毛绒绒地蹭着他的后背，他不知道自己该哭还是笑，半天才从嘴里挤出一个字。

好。

*

下午巴基被带去了赵医生的实验室，接受全面的心理评估。

史蒂夫只好待在自己的房间里，因为那些研究员认为他的在场会对评估结果产生影响，他跟着巴基走到实验室门外，恋恋不舍地目送他，直到诺大的走廊里只剩下自己一个人。

三点左右特工们送来了一个黑色背包，里面装着巴基的随身物品，用他们的话来说，那间可怜的公寓里就只有这么点东西了。

史蒂夫怀抱着背包坐进沙发，尾巴失落地轻轻摇摆着。

刚才巴基就坐在他旁边的位子，他们吃完了一整罐饼干，像被淋湿的小动物一样安静地倚靠在一起，巴基的棕色长发看起来好软，让史蒂夫的手指蠢蠢欲动，他好想去捧巴基的脸，用自己的皮肤去蹭他下巴上冒出来的浅青色胡渣，还想吻他的嘴唇，就像从前，他们躲在战壕或是酒馆里没日没夜地黏腻着，他的呼吸里就只有巴基的味道。

然后史蒂夫花费了将近半小时的时间来犹豫是否要拉开背包的拉链。

里面的东西不多，抵着他胸口那块硬邦邦的平板应该是一台笔电，其余柔软的部分是巴基常穿的衣物，而最外层的口袋里还装着一个不大的牛皮本子。

巴基从小就有写日记的习惯，上面甚至记录着他们每次打架的缘由，像是史蒂夫又惹恼了哪个街区的混混，第二天又为哪家的小女孩儿打抱不平。

那么背包里的本子上会写着些什么呢？史蒂夫的手指再次蠢动起来——他会像从前那样，用工整的字迹写下今天吃的苹果很甜，或者夜晚的星星很亮吗？

他的指尖触碰到了冰冷的拉链，上面挂了一只灰色的小熊玩偶，绒毛细软，是刚好能握在手中的尺寸，他摸着小熊发皱的耳朵，鼻腔却一下子变得酸涩。

巴基被九头蛇操控的这几十年经历了太多他难以想象的痛苦，洗脑、电击、冰冻，被当作武器和资产，而他更加无法想象巴基为了找回自我所踏出的每一步又需要多大的勇气。史蒂夫多希望能够一直陪在他身边，像从前那样出现在他的日记中，让他重新成为自己生活的一部分……就算是从今天开始也好。

他深吸了一口气，最终还是把背包放在了一边。

巴基回到房间的时候，史蒂夫正在为两人准备晚饭。

他看起来很有些疲惫，脸上的表情也很僵硬。史蒂夫知道那种感觉，毕竟所谓的心理评估只是一群医生诱骗患者把身上的伤口撕开，好让他们可以细细观察然后下结论，这就是为什么他最讨厌那间充满谎言的实验室。

“我做了牛排和面。要不要再来点儿红酒？”

巴基站在门口，抬眼看向他的同时勾起嘴唇露出一个微笑，即便只是一抹小小的弧度也史蒂夫感到目眩神迷。

“好啊。”他简单地说，目光滑过餐桌上的玫瑰和花纹精致的蜡烛。

史蒂夫的双颊一下子变得滚烫。

这是娜塔莎在前不久送过来的，说是大家给巴恩斯的见面礼，他以为巴基会质问他为什么要准备这些，但对方的笑容反而加深了，让他几乎忘记锅里的牛排很快就要熟透——

“但晚饭前我想先去洗个澡，这样可以吗？”

男人将垂在脸旁的一缕碎发别到耳后，而史蒂夫的视线只能无可救药地一直追随他的动作，他发誓自己听见了那只疯狂摇摆的尾巴正甩在碗柜上发出砰砰的声音。

“史蒂夫？”

“好啊，当然。”他甚至开始结巴。“我放了新的毛巾在洗手台、呃…刷牙杯和剃须刀在柜子二层，如果你还有什么需要的话，就告诉我。”

巴基疑惑地看他一眼，好像在思考他为什么会惊慌得像个中学生。

“我还买了不同种类的浴盐、你知道，对舒缓疲劳有一定的帮助…”

史蒂夫再也说不下去了，因为巴基正在向他走近。从房间门到料理台实在是段很短的距离，他想要后退，但是这根本行不通，除非他想要搞砸今天的晚饭。

上帝啊。

天知道史蒂夫或许从十岁那年起就对巴基完全着迷了，那张漂亮的脸曾经无数次出现在他潮湿的青春期梦中，而这么多年过后巴基只是变得更加性感迷人，他的下颌线、有着细小纹路的眼尾、比以往更结实的身体，当他迈着那两条被紧身牛仔裤包裹着的长腿向自己走来，史蒂夫只能像个呆子一样屏住呼吸。

巴基停在他面前，有那么一瞬间史蒂夫以为他们会接吻，而他的目光也早已不由自主地落向巴基微微张开的红润嘴唇。

“你平常自己做饭的时候，也会特意穿衬衫？”

巴基用那对干净的绿眼睛望着他，双手绕到颈后为他整理衬衫的领子，温热手指擦过他的皮肤。

史蒂夫记得十八岁那年巴基去码头打零工，发薪水那天为两人买回了大块新鲜牛肉，刚成年的男孩儿特意用发胶将额前的碎发全都往后抹，穿着白衬衫在厨房里忙碌，让自己看起来像个大人，于是当他回到公寓，就发现桌上摆着丰盛的晚餐，还有蜡烛和鲜红的玫瑰。

那时他也故意问了巴基相同的问题。

此刻对方一定能听见他剧烈的心跳，而他没有足够胆量去设想那句相同的问话意味着什么。

“小心一点。”但巴基最终只是意味不明地摇了摇头，“别把它弄脏了。”

史蒂夫呆愣着一直到浴室的门被小心合上，哗啦的水声从不远处传出来，他知道自己全身上下都红得像只番茄，牛排也在散发出可怕的焦味。

天啊。但愿他不会把所有事情都搞砸。

*

巴基觉得自己有些用力过头了。

表达感情并不是他所擅长的，或者说，并不是现在的自己所擅长的，从前他似乎对这些都游刃有余，而现在他甚至都不知道该如何告诉史蒂夫，自己其实想起了很多，记得十八岁那年他用第一份薪水为两人准备了晚餐，也记得洗碗的时候史蒂夫黏在身后热切地吻他，又把他压在灶台边缘进入，他连衬衫都来不及脱，所以下摆  
才沾上了许多洗不掉的油渍。

从浴室出来后史蒂夫已经把餐桌布置好了，落地窗外是整个曼哈顿的夜色，巴基承认这很浪漫，让他的胸膛充满了奇怪的悸动，好像他们又相爱了一次，在短短的半天之内。

但晚餐他们吃得很安静，似乎都担心自己会再说出什么令双方难堪的话便不约而同地选择了奋力咀嚼。很快两人都把盘子里的食物吃光了，巴基坚持要洗碗，史蒂夫只好拿上换洗衣物也进了浴室。

然后，当史蒂夫穿着宽松的睡衣坐进沙发，两人身上散发出相同的薄荷沐浴露味，气氛变得更加微妙。

巴基努力让自己不要总是去看史蒂夫的脸，因为这只会让对方的表情更加紧绷，可实际上男人的内心活动被身后那根尾巴暴露得一干二净——从见面开始它就不知疲倦地左右摇摆着，像个精力旺盛的永动机，而史蒂夫却仿佛并没有意识到自己体内的能量正莫名其妙地被那根尾巴消耗，以四倍的速度。

“那个、吹风机放在哪儿？”

巴基终于说出了今晚的第一句话。

“在卧室，我去拿来。”

史蒂夫一路小跑着，摇晃的尾巴差点碰掉一只花瓶，他小声骂了一句，耳朵立刻变得通红，气恼的模样让巴基差点控制不住自己上扬的嘴唇。

“转身。”

巴基接过吹风机后低声命令史蒂夫，要为他吹干那条湿漉漉的金色尾巴。

他记得史蒂夫从小的时候就总爱这样，洗完头发之后只用毛巾简略地擦拭，他已经数不清他究竟多少次因为没及时弄干头发而发烧感冒，而拥有超级士兵的体质只会让他更加肆无忌惮。

果然史蒂夫看向他的眼神充满了疑问，不过巴基并不打算松开手里的尾巴。

“不想生病的话就乖乖待着。”

男人的喉咙里又开始发出那种委屈的呜呜声，像只被人欺负了的狗狗——好吧，这确实很令人心软，但是不行。

“别乱动。”

尾巴上的金色绒毛摸起来又软又热，让巴基想起自己背包上的小熊玩偶，但显然尾巴的手感更好一些。巴基忍不住用手指慢慢穿过那些湿成一团的毛发，史蒂夫的身子抖了抖，耳朵连带着脖子一起变成粉红。

“巴基、痒…”在热风里逐渐蓬松的大尾巴一下接一下地扫着他的小腿。

“哪里痒？”巴基站在史蒂夫的身后偷笑，手指恶作剧般地收紧，从尾椎骨一路捋到尾巴根，“这儿？”

“巴克！”史蒂夫整个人都几乎跳起来，转过身要去抢他手里的吹风机。

他下意识地抬高手臂，随后才记起史蒂夫早已不是从前的小个子了，他只好矮下身试着闪到一边，手腕却被对方抓住。

肌肤相贴的触感让两人同时一愣。

然而史蒂夫并不打算立刻将他的手放开，满脸倔强的表情应该是要报复他刚才玩弄自己。巴基只能仍由他握着，直到他的脸颊慢慢变得比脖子更红。

“…呃……我们，是不是该休息了？”

一分钟后还是史蒂夫率先挪开了目光，他揉着自己乱糟糟的头发小声说，尽管现在才晚上八点不到。

“唔，好啊。”

巴基也只能故作轻松，低下头假装对自己的脚趾很感兴趣，因为他的心跳也完全失去了控制。

老天。

他们现在简直就像两个情窦初开，并且第一次相约到旅馆过夜的高中生。

真是见鬼。

03

“我已经替你们挑选好了置办婚礼的场地。”

巴基入住大厦一星期后，六层的靶场变成了他最喜爱的地方，每到下午三点他和克林特就会准时消失，然后五点左右史蒂夫就能见到巴基汗水淋漓、满脸通红地回到两人的房间，而他会拿出一堆汽水和冰棍，问对方今晚想看的电影是哪一部。

显然巴基对新的生活适应良好，史蒂夫对此感到非常高兴。

“婚礼的酒水就由我来承担，绝对管够。”

娜塔莎和托尼坐在吧台边一唱一和，对面的布鲁斯一言不发，但嘴边挂着显而易见的笑容——这是最难对付的部分。

“拜托，不要计划得那么远——”

“如果是注定会发生的事情为什么不提早准备好让它变得更加完美呢？”

“我们只是想确保万无一失。”

甚至连山姆都开始帮腔，史蒂夫只想找一片沙子把自己埋进去。说实话，他真的很感谢大家都把巴基当成了朋友，但是结婚？天啦。

“你们不会连手都没牵过？”

“接吻呢？”

啊哈。

他就知道。

要是这些人想要了解他们在二战时候都做过哪些冒险又荒谬的事，他能滔滔不绝地讲上三天三夜，他只是担心所有人的脸都会被吓成绿色。

“你们难道不是每晚都睡一起？”

“不会吧队长…”

但是这一个星期以来他和巴基确实什么都没做，没有牵手、没有亲亲，巴基光是将脑袋靠在他肩膀上都能让他心律失常，所以。抱歉让大家失望咯。

“你们的感情出现了裂痕？”

“我有一本书名叫《夫妻相处的智慧》。”

“我为你们定做的戒指不会派不上用场吧？”

然后空气突然变得安静，因为巴基和克林特并肩走了进来。看见巴基的瞬间史蒂夫的尾巴立刻像陀螺似的开始兴奋地摇摆，而大家闭上嘴装作什么都没发生。

“你们刚才在聊些什么？”

回到房间后巴基从冰箱里拿出一瓶橘子味汽水，用金属手指弹开拉环，一粒汗珠顺着他脖子伸展的弧度滑下，成功夺走了史蒂夫的全部注意。

“我们？…噢，没什么，”他挠了挠发烫的后颈，“只是，在讨论楼下新开的甜品店。”

“我听说那里的芒果千层很不错。”巴基把喝完的汽水罐捏扁，又拿出新的一瓶，“可以叫外卖吗？”

“当然了。”史蒂夫赶紧拿出手机打算拨号，然后才猛地记起自己并没有甜品店的外送号码。

巴基看着他温柔又开心地笑起来，将那瓶喝了一半的汽水递给他。史蒂夫愣了愣，犹豫着将自己的嘴唇贴向那圈泛着水光的瓶口。

这样能不能算作他们终于接过吻了？

直到巴基洗完澡走出浴室，史蒂夫都没能得出答案。

*

那本牛皮的日记本被巴基拿出了背包，平时就放在床头柜。

他偶尔会打开本子记点东西，每到这时史蒂夫就会故意给自己找点事做，好让他的眼睛不要贴到那本让他好奇到难以忍受的本子上。真的很难。

而且最近他们还会一起晨练，但是不能离开大厦，除非他们想看见第二天的新闻头版变成‘美国队长和他的尾巴——血清的副作用？！’

这是第二困难的事。

然后某一天晨练结束后，巴基被弗瑞叫去了顶层，史蒂夫独自回到房间，发现那本日记在床头柜上大方地摊开着，他慢慢走近，发现本子里放了一张自己的照片，还有几张剪贴画，都有些泛黄发皱，好像经常被人握在手里。

“最近我总是在想究竟要做到什么程度，才能让你明白，”接着巴基的声音突然出现在他身旁，“你可以看我的日记本。”他停顿了一会儿才继续补充，“就像从前那样。”

史蒂夫看着他张了张嘴，脑袋里空白一片，无数情绪在胸膛里翻滚着，他却说不出任何话。

巴基只好牵着他的手将他带去客厅，将日记本翻开到第一页。

 **我决定从今天开始记日记了。** 工整的字迹在第一行这样写着。 **以前我似乎很喜欢这样做，每晚睡觉之前把一天里干的事都记下来，好像一种了不起的成就。**

**当然，布莱克太太说得对。喜好记日记的人心中通常都有一份寄托，只有这样才能每天都不间断地坚持。至于我嘛。**

**写日记会让我想起史蒂夫。**

**以前他会在凌晨悄悄爬起来，从柜子里拿出我的日记本，然后把里面关于打架的句子全都划掉，再写上些别的什么，比如，我没有做错，他们活该被教训。而且，就差一点。巴克。就差一点我就要赢了。**

**好吧。我甚至能记起你那副满脸是伤、又倔得要命的样子。**

史蒂夫发出一声细细的抽噎，尾巴卷到巴基背后。

**当时的我很期待每天的天亮，好奇那小子又在我的日记本里写了些什么。**

**是啦。十多岁的男孩们都热衷于为了一点小事吵架。我们当然也吵架。那时候史蒂夫喜欢把话都憋在心里，而写字对他来说更轻松一些，这的确很奇妙，对不对？书写会让人变得柔软又坦诚，所以只需要一个夜晚，我们就又和好了，变得没有任何东西能将我们分开，变得亲密无间** 。

之后的几页只潦草记了些日常开销，史蒂夫看了眼日期，抽着鼻子继续往后翻。

**今天的史蒂夫有些不一样。**

这句写完之后又被划掉了。

**我决定跟着他，就像二战那时候，没有我在，史蒂夫总会做一大堆蠢事。**

“…我记得这天。”他感到巴基的身体向自己靠近，“战斗结束后我一直在找你，可是你已经不见了。”

那天的行动确实差点让他失控，但好在巴基的枪声及时将他拉回了现实。他不是第一次陷入这种不受控制的状态之中，因为血清显然也放大了他体内的躁动和执念，而巴基是他的安全插销，从战争时期就是这样了，史蒂夫需要巴基在他的身边。

接下来日记本中出现了大片看不出实际内容的空白，其中的几页布满了乱七八糟的黑线，和看起来像是指甲造成的划痕。史蒂夫的心脏开始剧烈地发疼，他一定是在掉眼泪了，因为他的视野一下子变得模糊。

**我会没事的。**

某页的角落里写着这样一句话。

**很快就没事了。**

“…有几个晚上，确实挺不好受的。”巴基大概是想让自己的话听起来更轻描淡写，但史蒂夫能感受到他的身体变得有些僵硬，金属臂上的叶片也在不安地翕动着。“可是都过去了不是吗？现在的我感觉还算不错。”

史蒂夫很想给他一个拥抱，他的手臂自发地伸出去，巴基先是下意识地向后躲了躲，瞳孔张大，在明白史蒂夫的意图之后立刻叹息着，投入了他的怀抱。

和巴基拥抱的感觉…就像长久以来他内心缺失的那部分终于得到了填补，他们曾经是那么得契合，如果谁丢失了自己的星星，另一个人就马上为他摘下新的一颗，现在也一样，将巴基纳入怀中让史蒂夫觉得自己已经得到了整个夜空的星星。完美无缺。

“对不起。”

“别为不属于你的错事道歉。”

“如果我只是想说对不起呢？”

“别做个混蛋，史蒂夫。”

他一边哭一边笑，眼泪滴在巴基的衣服上，对方像对待小孩子一样轻轻拍他的背。

“别伤心啦。”他听见巴基的声音在他耳边说，“我以前怎么不知道自己的男友其实是个爱哭鬼？”

他的眼泪一下子掉得更多。

“是因为尾巴。”他收紧抱在男人腰上的双手，“尾巴让我变得脆弱得不得了，巴基。”

十六岁那年也是巴基先向他告白的，拉着他的手将他带去电影院的后巷，教他接吻，教他说情话。“我等了整整一年，好奇你什么时候才会对我表白。”直到现在他都还记得那个吻的甜蜜滋味。“看来还是要巴基哥哥先踏出第一步。”

“我真的好爱你。”他口齿不清地说，尾巴却身后在兴奋地乱摇，他毫不怀疑自己很快就会被那个螺旋桨一样的东西带到天花板上去。

巴基闷在他怀里笑了笑，嘴唇贴着他的脖子，打了个哈欠之后闭上眼懒懒地呼吸。  
天，他多希望时间能就此暂停。

“所有人都在等你们呢！”然后克林特的大叫打破了史蒂夫的美梦。“我们该出发了！”

*

弗瑞刚才将巴基叫去办公室就是为了让他参与这次的任务。

他们找到了那个对史蒂夫使用生化武器的人，要立即将他抓捕回来，而史蒂夫被严令禁止参与此次行动，但是，世界上除了巴基还有谁能够真的阻拦他？

任务进行得很顺利。返程途中史蒂夫靠在他肩上睡着了，看样子一条多余的尾巴对于超级士兵来说也是种负担。其余复仇者们则围在一块儿窃窃私语，可实际上巴基能清楚听见他们说的每一句话。

“你确定史蒂夫真的没事？我从没见过他累成这样。”

“也许他只是想趁机靠巴恩斯的肩。”

“要打赌吗？”

“嘿，别开玩笑。”

巴基忍不住看了史蒂夫一眼，他睡得很安稳，尾巴尖儿不时地动一动。

“文件破译出来了吗？”

“就快了，而且被抓回来的那家伙一定也知道些什么。”

“我讨厌审讯，能不能安排到明天？”

“那得看巴恩斯是否同意。”

那群人向他望过来的时候，巴基摆出他能做到的最冷酷的脸。

“喔。看来是不同意。”

*

不过事情并不如大家想象得乐观，因为史蒂夫在昏睡之后彻底变成了一只金色寻回犬。

巴基也不晓得这究竟是怎么发生的，总之，他只是下楼买了杯咖啡，回到房间就发现一只吐着粉色舌头的狗狗在迎接他。

“天，史蒂夫？”

那只金毛用嘹亮的叫声作为回应，嘴巴咧开的弧度像极了一个微笑。

“真的是你吗？”

史蒂夫绕着他的小腿转圈，爪子拍在地板上发出一连串清脆的哒哒声。

“你知道一只有着蓝眼睛的金毛有多奇怪，对吧？”他蹲下身子，史蒂夫兴奋地冲过来舔他的手掌，又抬起前肢跳到他怀里，巴基感觉自己被一大团热乎乎的毛球击中了。“天啊…”

变成寻回犬的史蒂夫比一般狗狗的体型大很多，巴基被他压在地上舔舐，脸上粘满了他的口水。

“你是不是饿了，嗯？”他忍不住笑，用金属臂抵住史蒂夫的两只爪子，让自己暂时摆脱他热情的口水攻击，“想不想吃肉？”

金毛发出可怜的呜呜声，但尾巴依旧在左右乱摇。

“这招对我不管用的，伙计。”巴基坐起身，在史蒂夫伸出舌头之前就捏住他的嘴，“乖乖待好。”

事实证明变成金毛的史蒂夫比以前更加黏人了，几乎每时每刻都贴在巴基的腿边转圈，就连洗澡的时候他都能看见那只金色尾巴在门外摇晃。

“你掉下来的毛已经足够我做一只毯子。”巴基把换下来的衣服扔进脏衣篓，“你确定这种程度的掉毛不是因为营养不良还是别的什么？…”史蒂夫又跳了上来，巴基用金属手臂将他接住，“可你今晚已经吃掉四人份的牛肉。”

狗狗委屈地叫了一声。

“好啦。”巴基拍拍他的脑袋，“我们该休息了。”

现在已经接近凌晨，巴基满足地躺进被窝后史蒂夫却没有跟上来，而是坐在窗边乖巧地看着他，好像在等待指令。

“我不介意你把毛弄得满床都是。”巴基只好掀开被子的一角，史蒂夫几乎是一瞬间就拱到他怀里，而他不出意料地再次被口水和狗毛糊了全身。

*

这本该是个平静的夜晚。

通常来说在经历战斗之后巴基会服用一些具有镇定作用的药，但今天他忙于照顾变成狗狗的史蒂夫，所以完全忘记了这件事。

于是半夜他因剧烈的惊恐发作而突然醒来，胸腔里的心跳就像雷声一样激烈地敲打他的耳膜。

他的脑袋里开始闪过那些让他阵阵作呕的画面——子弹、刀、倒下的男人，还有像洪水一样从脚底蔓延开来的鲜红色的血，然后是耳鸣，他深深地吸气却吐不出来，身上的每一块肌肉都不自然地抽搐紧绷。

额上渗处的汗就像冰一样冷，他挣扎着摸向床头柜，那里有他需要的东西。见鬼，他的手已经碰到了柜子但那上面似乎什么都没有。

他只好把自己缩成一团，好像这样就能缓解他内心突如其来的惊慌，但实际上并没多大的作用。

巴基不知道时间过去了多久，也许是一秒、也许是一分钟，他无助地喘息着，突然感到一片温热的呼吸喷在他的手臂上，接着有什么湿润的东西拱了拱他的脸，他花了好一会儿才意识到那是史蒂夫的鼻子。

那只浑身都散发出温暖的毛绒绒的狗狗挤到他怀里，让他的指甲不再陷入自己的皮肤。天啊，史蒂夫真的好重，但是被他压着的感觉实在很好，史蒂夫小心舔了舔他的下巴，然后是脖子、耳朵，最终把脑袋压在他的肩上，小声哼哼着。巴基感到眼泪顺着自己的脸颊流下来。

“我吓到你了，是不是？”他强迫自己笑着，一边用双臂环绕住史蒂夫，手掌在他蓬松柔软的毛发里来回抚摸，心跳也渐渐恢复平静。“你知道，我本想把你的照片和剪贴画找来，但是它们被忘在客厅了。”

史蒂夫不满地叫了两声，应该是在抱怨他没有对自己说实话。

“我只是偶尔会这样。真的。”巴基发现他的眼睛即使在黑暗中也很蓝，真是奇怪，“别担心。”

他们安静地躺了几分钟后，巴基才继续说，“而且布莱克太太的甜点也有很大帮助，吃甜会让人心情变好。”

史蒂夫的尾巴啪地甩在他大腿上，同时一只爪子踩上他的胸口。

“什么？那不是个女孩儿——”巴基惊讶地瞪大了眼，“她是我的邻居，史蒂夫！虽然我是很有魅力没错，但她的年纪也不比我们小！”

那只爪子松开了，史蒂夫摇着尾巴趴到他身边。

“所以我的意思是，以后你要给我准备足够多的甜点才行。”

史蒂夫又摇了摇尾巴。

“老天，你一定是第一只懂得乱吃飞醋的金毛。”

巴基笑着侧过身，把脸埋在史蒂夫的肚子上。

他感觉好多了。

“快睡吧，小史蒂薇。”

*

第二天早晨，巴基怀抱着没穿衣服的史蒂夫醒过来，手掌下面是男人结实的背肌。

“闭嘴，巴克。”

史蒂夫的眉毛紧紧皱着，如果不是有什么热乎乎的东西在腿间顶着他的话，他会以为对方马上就要去国会山上演讲。

“所以，你都记得？”

“不。”史蒂夫的眉毛皱得更深，而巴基已经在他胸前笑地浑身乱颤，“只记得一点。”

“具体是哪一点？”

“牛肉很好吃。”史蒂夫通红着耳朵，在他腰上轻轻掐了一下，“不过我终于没有尾巴了，谢天谢地。”

巴基把手伸到他背后，果然那里什么也没有。

“除了四人份的牛肉我还做了什么其他的蠢事？”史蒂夫用手指梳过他的长发，替他按摩头皮，让他舒服地差点发出猫咪一样的呼噜声。

“偷看我洗澡算不算？”

“…狗狗们的视力并没有你想象中那么好，巴基。”

“那么就是用口水给我洗了八百次脸？”巴基把脸蛋凑到他鼻子底下，“你闻闻看就知道我是不是在说谎了。”

史蒂夫微笑着亲了亲他的额头，然后翻身将他压在下面。

他们看着彼此的眼睛，好像时间一下子停下了流动，巴基已经记不清他们上次这么认真地注视对方是什么时候了，但此刻他感到了前所未有得满足和喜悦。

“寻回犬最擅长带回猎物，”片刻后史蒂夫在他唇上小声说，“可似乎我才是被你找到的那一个。”

“是我们找回了彼此。”巴基眨了眨眼更正他的说法。

他们抱在一起懒懒地接吻。绝对是自上世纪以来最棒的一个。

“趁时间还早，我们要不要干点别的什么…？”嘴唇分开后史蒂夫喘着气提议，而巴基的立刻将双腿盘到他的腰上。

“我已经开始怀念你的尾巴了。”他用脚跟摩擦史蒂夫的腰窝，“或许我们可以买些现代人中流行的玩具，你要不要买只猫尾巴给我，或者狼尾巴？”

“天啊巴克。”史蒂夫红着脸堵住了他的嘴。

END


End file.
